Unfinished Business
April 29, 2015 | Director = Brian Kalin O'Connell | Writer = Brent Friedman | Previous Release = "On the Wings of Keeradaks" | Next Release = "Gone With a Trace" | Previous Chronological = "On the Wings of Keeradaks" | Next Chronological = "Lethal Alliance" }} "Unfinished Business" is the forthcoming fourth episode of the seventh season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It will be the hundred and twenty-fifth episode of the series overall. It will be released on March 13, 2020 on Disney+. It was previously released as a story reel on April 29, 2015 on StarWars.com. Premise Synopsis Arriving back to Anaxes, At the Republic Command base Mace Windu along with Generals Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi with Captain Rex and ARC Trooper Jesse is planning the final attack with all their forces at the Anaxes Assembly Complex which Windu suggested as Echo arrives to help with improving their chances of victory on Anaxes despite Rex's doubts since he thinks Echo isn't Battle ready yet. He than comes up with a plan as Clone Force 99 escorts him into Trench's Ship he can make Trench do what he wants as General Windu leads his forces at the Assembly Complex. As Echo assures his plan will work. Clone Force 99, Echo, Rex and Anakin Skywalker set of on the Havoc Marauder and Echo makes the droids think that there ship is just another one of Separatists passing by. Meanwhile on Anaxes, General Windu and Kenobi on Gunships are leading clone troopers above the complex while Gold Leader lead his squadron and when they are above it General Windu and Kenobi jump and so does with the 501st Legion, 212th Attack Battalion and 91st Reconnaissance Corps on Jetpacks as they land in the complex Windu makes a speech to convenience the droids to surrender but they don't listen and fire. As General Windu and Kenobi with the 501st, 212th and 91st fight in the complex. The Bad Batch, Echo, Skywalker and Rex get in to Trench's ship Echo hacks in to Trench's computer. Trench than chooses to contact Skako Minor for the best possible route. Credits Cast Starring * Dee Bradley Baker as Clone Troopers / Admiral Trench / Super Tactical Droid * Terrence "T.C." Carson as Mace Windu * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker * James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi * Matthew Wood as Battle Droids * Tom Kane as Narrator Crew Created and Executive Produced by * George Lucas Supervising Director * Dave Filoni Produced by * Cary Silver Directed by * Brian Kalin O'Connell Written by * Brent Friedman Score by * Kevin Kiner Original Star Wars Themes and Score by * John Williams Appearances Characters *Padmé Amidala *Cody *Crosshair *Echo *Hunter *Jesse *Obi-Wan Kenobi *R2-D2 *Rex *Anakin Skywalker *Wat Tambor *Tech *Trench *Mace Windu *Wrecker *Gold Leader (Anaxes) Events * Mission to Skako Minor * Battle for Anaxes Locations *Anaxes **Fort Anaxes **Anaxes Assembly Complex *Skako Minor Units * 501st Legion * 212th Attack Battalion * 91st Reconnaissance Corps Gallery Screenshots AnakinleadsBadBatch-UF.jpg Anaxes_shipyard_battle.jpg Concept Art 612 Echo (cyborg) in action gear, full character illustration.jpg 612 Anaxes shipyard factory exterior concept painting.jpg 612 Anaxes fusion reactor concept painting.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Legacy Category:Season 7